Just a Joke
by almostgone19
Summary: THE REAL FINAL chapter!
1. Too bad for you!

Just a Joke  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids or Zoids characters.  
  
You read the summary.  
  
-Leena P.O.V.-  
  
I woke up to a large banging noise this morning, and I felt something holding me down. I tried to sit up straight, but it was impossible. Finally, I opened my eyes, only to see "it" holding me in his arms. "Bit, what the HELL do you think you're doing to me?" I asked as soon as I had regained my sanity.  
"Eh?" was all that had come from his snoring, yet lifeless body.  
  
-REG.P.O.V. -  
  
"Urgh! What do you think you're DOING??!!" Leena screamed, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. She then began to pound his head to wake him up, but it obviously wasn't working. She decided to look around to find something to beat him with, but everything was out of reach.  
"Eh, oww, my head! What the-AHHHHH!!!" he yelled into Leena's ear when he had finally woken up and realized what was going on. "What the HELL do you think YOU'RE doing to ME?!!!" he asked.  
"What am I doing to YOU, YOU'RE the one who has his filthy little hands all over ME!!!" she replied, amazed that he could suspect her of such a thing. "GET OFF OF ME!!" she fumed.  
Bit and Leena quickly pulled away from one another, once again realizing that they were holding each other. They had immediately looked away from each other and each was now considering looking back. First Leena looked at Bit, and told him to turn around, so that he was looking at her.  
"All right," she started. "I know that even YOU aren't STUPID enough to do something like THIS. And I sure as HELL know that I didn't do it, so we have to figure out who did and get them back sooo bad, they're gonna wish they never messed with me!!"  
"Uh, Leena, I do think we should find out who did it an' get 'em back, but you're starting to sound like you're going to kill someone" Bit told her, a little afraid.  
"Hey wait a sec, this is the back room that only my dad has access to", she told him, not listening to his earlier comment. "I think that the gang must have done it, I mean seriously, they have all been acting so weird the past few days, and my dad is the only one who can get in here. We've been gang pranked! Bit, we have to get them back, make them act like total idiots or something!"  
"Are you sure it was all of them, Leena?" Bit asked still a little unsure of her behavior.  
"Yeah! I got the perfect idea; they will make themselves look like total morons! All we have to do is pretend like we're going out or in love or something, get them to believe it, and they will make THEMSELVES look stupid!!" Leena said just a little too obsessed with the idea of revenge.  
"WHAT?!!, YOU EXPECT ME TO PRETEND TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU?!!" Bit yelled in shock and confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?!!"  
"Bit, calm down, it's not like we really have to or anything, we don't even have to be alright with the fact that YOU exist- -"HEY!!"- -"All we have to do is thank them for bringing us together, and say that we found love from within a childish prank. And believe me Bit, pretending isn't too hard." Leena said trying to sound innocent while also trying to trick Bit into going along with her psychotic plan. "Leena, I really don't know if I agree with the direction that this is going," said Bit, now even more afraid then ever. "Well who asked you anyway, you're doing it and that's all there is to it!!" Leena the control freak stated simply.  
  
Check out the next chapter: Why don't you say it? Coming soon!  
By: Crazyblade Please review!! 


	2. Why Don't You Say It?

            Just a Joke       

Chapter 2: Why Don't You say it?

Hello! JIf you want the story and don't care, just skip this junk! "words" is talking, 'words' is thinking and –P.O.V.- is stating whose point of view it is! If you have anything to say at all (including total flames), just review! Now the story:

"Okay, here's the plan…"Leena whispered to Bit in the dimly lit back room, in which they had awoken about an hour earlier. In an hour's time, she had perfected their revenge so finely that Bit couldn't help but agree to her ideas. 

            "What exactly do I have to do though?" Bit asked unsure of the direction she was going at this point.

            "Urgh, I told you, all you have to do is pretend to fall in love with me. The only real speech that you have to give is tonight and that shouldn't be too hard to remember, should it?!" Leena explained.

            "WHAT do you mean, I have to give a speech?!" Bit asked.

            "You just have to declare you love for me", Leena stated simply. 

            "WHAT do you mean 'JUST', telling everyone I know that I LOVE you is a lot more than 'JUST'!!" Bit said, quite irritated at the idea of telling people how he feels, even if it was fake. 

            'Wow, what a psycho! He's acting like I actually want him to love me for real or something! Buddy!' Leena thought. 'I think that should try something more simple or maybe just trick him into it!'

            "Okay, I have an idea, you can kiss me in front of everyone then!" Leena said. 'This will get him.'

            "Uh, what do you mean kiss?" Bit asked.

            "You do know what a kiss is right, Bit?" She asked pressing his oversized ego to the limit.

            "Ah, of course I know what it is, and I'm not afraid to either!" Bit yelled hoping she wouldn't notice his nervousness.

            "W-what do you mean you'll do it?" Leena asked, upset that her plan had backfired. 'What does he think he's doing? I don't really want to kiss him in front of all of my friends and family! Wait, no, I mean I don't want to kiss him at all, it's Bit! That's disgusting!'

            "Hey is anyone in there?" A familiar voice called through the door.

            "Eh? Oh, YEAH, WE'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Bit yelled loudly to make sure that they could here him.

            "Well, we should get going so they don't suspect anything." She told Bit.

            "Uh, yeah, but if we don't go out screaming, don't you think that they'll suspect something then too?" He asked.

            "No, then they'll believe it more when we tell them about our feelings." She explained. "We just have to walk in opposite directions and try to stay away from each other for about two or three hours. Then, we go near each other and just be kind, not hug and kiss, but nice."

            "That sounds really smart and well thought out." He told her.

            "Wow, yeah, just like that!" She congratulated him. 

            'Uh, heh, I was serious. What ever, she doesn't have to know any of that! This is the best thing to ever happen to me, a free chance to be with her and not get beat up for it!' Bit thought.

            "Okay, let's move!" Leena said, snapping him out of his zone.

            A few hours later…

            "Hey, Bit, come eat with us!" Brad called to Bit.

            "Eh, oh, hey Naomi, hey Brad!" Bit said trying to stay calm, knowing what they wanted.

            "So, what happened between you and Leena in the back room this morning?" Brad asked.

            "Not much" Bit replied shortly.

            "What do you mean, 'not much'? You two normally would have come out fighting." Naomi pressed.

            'I wonder where Bit went, well I'll find him sooner or later.' Leena thought cheerfully to herself as she wandered into the kitchen.

            "Hey, Leena, over here!" Naomi called to her now friend. They had finally decided to be friends and leave their rivalry for the battlefield.

            "Yeah Leena come join Naomi, Bit and I." Brad said.

            "Oh, hi Brad, Naomi-pause- uh, hey Bit!" Leena said.

            "Uh, hi Leena. What are you doing here?" Bit asked with a large sweat drop.

            "Well, I was just looking for a snack, because I haven't eaten all morning." She replied.

            "Great, how about we make some food?" Bit asked.

            "Wait a sec., why do I get the feeling that you two are hiding something from us?" Naomi asked.

            "What?" Leena asked in shock. "We didn't do anything. We just woke up and now we're here."

            "Uh, she means that we woke up, did stuff -apart from each other- and then ended up here." Bit covered.

            "Yeah, that's what I meant! Thanks Bit!" Leena added.

            "Yeah, no problem!" Bit said.

            "Well, you two are getting along nicely!" Naomi pointed out.

            "Anyway, Bit, I think that we should go to get ready for tonight." Brad cut in.

            "Yeah, Leena, we should too." Naomi added, catching on.

            "Oh, okay then." Leena and Bit said in unison.

See what happens at dinner next chapter: Food Fight! 

Also, remember to review!! 


	3. Food Fight!

            Hey! This is Just a Joke, By :Crazyblade!! 

            "So, heh, what's new?" Leena asked, trying to stay in character as someone pretending that they don't know anything.

            "Oh, come on! You can't fake me out Leena. I know that you and Bit did something! What happened?" Naomi pleaded, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

            "Well, we just woke up like that, I don't even know how! All I know is that he didn't seem too upset about it. I think that something happened to him. Maybe someone hit him on the head too hard!" Leena said, staying calmly in character.

            "The only person who hits him on the head is you!" Naomi said, forgetting the true subject.

-With the guys-

            "So, uh, what are you gonna wear?" Bit asked trying to avoid the subject of himself and Leena.

            "Hey, don't try an' trick me! I know that something happened and all I got to say is that YOU BETTER GIVE ME HALF OF ANY PROFIT YOU MAKE!" Brad yelled cheerfully.

            "What??!!! I'm not making any money on this! Are you insane?!?!!" Bit asked outraged at the thought of doing something like that.

            "Eh? You mean that you actually like her?" Brad asked in disbelief.

            "T-that's not what I said, I only said that I wouldn't do anything like that!" Bit said trying to cover for himself.

            "Oh, well, whatever! Let's get ready!" Brad said understanding what Bit really meant.

-Later, at the party-

            "Well, this is going to be great! I want to thank you all for coming! And also, I want to thank Jamie for cooking this wonderful food! Let's dig in!" Doc said, actually sounding like an adult for once!

            As Bit looked around the table, he saw that many friends and even some enemies were visiting them for this occasion. There were the Toros', Naomi Flugal, Jamie and his father, Harry and Mary Champ, Brad Hunter and even Dr. Layon. Leena was sitting directly across from Bit. He was slightly shaking from the pressure that had been placed upon his shoulders. He had to pretend to confess his love for Leena at the end of this dinner, but he wasn't actually pretending! This would definitely be the most difficult task of his life.

-Later, when they were done eating-

"I guess that's all folks!" Jamie said cheerfully as he began clearing the table of the dessert that they had finished.

            Leena's devilish stare went straight to Bit, telling him that he should announce his feelings soon. She had actually given him a few stares during dinner, but he was too scared. Bit couldn't handle the pressure; he thought that he would die if he even tried to stand at this point. His stomach was turning so rapidly that he almost thought it had more power than his Liger 0.

            "Well, this was great, I'm glad that you could all help us finish this food!" Doc said happily.

             "Um, I have an announcement to make. I wanted to, uh, wait until dinner was-gulp-finished to tell you, uh, all this." Bit said nervously. He stood, shaking, barely able to hold his position. Everyone knew that this must be serious, because Bit Cloud would never let his fear show.

            "Well, what are you waiting for, what's going on?" Brad asked, breaking the silence that had followed Bit's intro.

            "Uh, hey, hold on, you'll find out soon enough!" Bit said, finally releasing his fear. "Well, I wanted to say that I, um, I enjoyed the dinner!" Bit said, regaining the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

            "What?! You know that that's not what you were going to say! Spill it, Bit!" Leena shouted, angry that Bit tried to back out.

            "Wha? Well, actually, the statement that I am about to, uh, tell you is to you, Leena." Bit coled himself off, and readied himself for the battle ahead. "I, Bit Cloud, am totally, 100 percent, in love with Leena Toros!"

            "What??!!" Yelled almost everyone in the room.

            "Bit! I'll kill you!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, he dove across the table and tackled Bit. Bit tried to pull Harry's hair back, so that he could get free, but Harry didn't seem to mind. Harry then swung at Bit, releasing him from his grip. This allowed Bit to roll over to free himself. Then, both of them standing, Bit slammed Harry in the face, using round- house, sending Harry flying into a wall.

            "Ahh, huh, well, uh, I'm sorry about the wall guys." Bit said, trying to catch his breath.

            "Holy crap! What the hell were you thinking, Bit?" Leena asked.

            "Well, he attacked me, I had to do something." Bit replied, hurt that she was upset with him.

            "I don't care about Harry you jack-ass! I was talking about the wall, one of my best pictures was on there!" Leena said, not remembering to be nice to Bit.

            "Really?!" Bit asked.

            "Well, yeah, actually I am VERY glad the you won instead of the Bitch-boy!" Leena said, honestly.

            "Heh!" was all that came from Bit's mouth as he ran, and hugged Leena.

By the way, Graham RULES!

Review! If I don't get more than 5 reviews, I'll stop updating on this story!!!


	4. Bitch!

Just a Joke!!

Hello!! Since I have received 5 reviews, I have decided to continue updating! Thank you to those who reviewed!

And now, here is the story that you all (well, most of you anyway!) have been waiting for!!

            "Ahh, Leena, you picked me over a rich guy." Bit said in a dreamy voice.

            "Uhh, yeah, yes I did, now can you get off?" Leena said, in a barely audible whisper.

            "What?! So, you don't like me?" Bit asked anxious to see whether she had any feelings for him. He reluctantly released her. Then, he stared at her, awaiting her response.

            "Wha? Uh, ahh, nooo! Not at all! I really do have, um, feelings for you; it's just that you were squeezing too tight! I couldn't breathe." Leena told Bit in a false, but wonderfully covered voice. She thought that she had almost blown their cover. Leena was so glad that at least Bit could remember how to act.

            "What the hell is going on here?" Mary asked.

            "Hum? Well, isn't it obvious? Bit and Leena are in love! Hah! Now there's a reason that Bit has to stay with the Blitz Team!" Doc said in his childish voice. "Hey! Wait, Leena, don't, you can't do this! If you two break up, he might leave! Then we'll lose again!" He said, scared worse than when Leena had convinced him that he had dreamt Bit up in his mind.

            "Dad-

            "Don't worry, sir! I won't have to leave! Leena and I will stay together forever!" Bit cut in before Leena could object.

            "Wait one second, you stupid, little, ugly, insensitive bitch!! YOU shot down MY brother!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Mary furiously yelled as she charged at Leena.

            "Hold up! I'm not gonna let YOU ruin this for Leena! You'd better just leave now, before I BEAT the SHIT out of you!" Naomi told Mary without even thinking twice.

            "Now Naomi, I don't know if I like the sound of that, except for the part about you leaving." he said, turning to Mary  "And take him with you! If I hear anything else in the future about you-or your brother- messing with ANYONE that I have a connection with, you will pay." Leon told Mary in a deadly whisper. Everyone knew that he was serious, and that they truly would pay if he thought it necessary.

            "Wow! Um, hey guys, well, I think that I should try to get some sleep, training tomorrow!" Leena said walking away.

            "Um, well, I'll walk you to your room!" Bit said with a hopeful tone.

            "Humph, well, I guess it had to happen sooner or later!" Jamie said with a slightly depressed expression creeping onto his face.

            Leena and Bit were walking in silence through the halls. They were both thinking of each other. 'Wow, he was great in there!' Leena thought. 'Man she's soooooo cool!' Bit thought. They continued thinking like this, until they came up to her door.

            "Um, well I thought that you were great tonight! Thanks for going along with my plan. I didn't really specify how long we were going to continue with this did I? Uh, we can stop any time you want to, okay?" Leena told him expecting him to tell her that he wanted to call it quits right there.

            "Oh, well, that was some of the most fun I've had outside a Zoid in a looong time! I want to keep-oh, uh, they're watching us now." Bit said, hoping that she would do something while she was acting.

            "Uh, Bit, kiss me." Leena whispered.

            "But, uh, wha?" Bit said confused. But, he quickly came out of this trance and followed orders. They were both unsure of how far they were going to go with this, but didn't really care. "Um, ummm, heh." was all that Bit could say or think. Then, they parted, and looked into each other's eyes. Since Bit couldn't control himself, they ended up kissing for about thirty minutes. Finally, they parted for good (for tonight at least), and Bit left Leena to go to sleep.

-The next morning-

            "Ahhhhhhh!" Leena yawned. She had had a dream about Bit beating up every guy she knew, just to be with her. All she thought about when she woke up was the previous night, when she was 'in heaven'. She couldn't believe that Bit was such a great kisser! 'He wasn't sloppy, or pushy, he was perfect! He had the softest touch, but he pressed against my lips like he would never be separated from them'. She actually couldn't wait until they 'had' to do that again!

-With Bit-

            "Uhhhhhh! Bit half yawned, half moaned. He also had a strange dream, but his was that Leena told him that she was pregnant! He had immediately thought about Leena, how much he really loved her, and the wonderful time that he had spent with her the night before. 'Man, I got to kiss her, and it was perfect!!! She didn't even say anything or try to push me away!' Bit was practically jumping for joy!

-In the kitchen-

            "Awwww! I burnt the eggs!" Jamie yelled annoyed that it was actually his fault this time.

            "Well, another good morning for us all!" Doc said cheerfully.

            "Yeah, 'good' is right!" Brad said, happy with the previous night's events as well.

            "Well, how is everyone?" Bit and Leena asked at almost exactly the same time.

            "Huh?" They mirrored each other once again.

            "He- Alright! Glad that stopped!" Leena said after losing Bit with her speech.

            "Yeah, well, what's up? What's for Breakfast?" Bit asked Jamie, while flashing a nice, large smile in Leena's direction.

            "I made toast, burnt eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles and you have fruit that is somewhere in the fridge." Jamie said, tiredly.

            "Okay, Jamie, do you think that you could set this stuff on a plate and bring it out to the hangar?" Leena asked, hoping to get a head start on her training.

            "Uh, yeah, mine too? Bit said thinking the same thing.

Hey, that's all for now!! Thanks for all of you (5) who reviewed! Oh, and Bill( ), I couldn't put your idea in here yet, but maybe later! Hey, should I (when I'm done with this fic of course!) make another Zoids story, an Inuyasha story, Inuyasha x YuYu Hakusho, Hamtaro, Inuyasha x Rurouni Kenshin, DBZ, or other? Please review and let me know!!

            P.S. GRAHAM RULES!!!!!!!


	5. Heh, Sorry, I Forgot!

Hello! You are some loyal and wonderful people to stick with this story for so long! Just to let you know, I'm not going to make this story very long. I just wanted to use this story as a sample, to see what type of style readers (besides myself!) want. Here it is, the story that you want: Just a Joke.  
  
"Wha? Wait, um, I don't know if that's okay. I mean, um you should eat in here with the rest of us!" Jamie blurted out, not quite understanding why himself.  
"But, um, I want to go and train, I need the practice for the match." Bit said.  
"Huh? -Uh, oh, uh, yeah! We have to train for the match, and we're really hungry! Please Jamie?" Leena said, not wondering why Bit decided to join her.  
"Urgh! Fine, I'll bring it out there in about ten minutes." Jamie said, suddenly angry at Bit.  
"Oh, Jamie! Thanks soooo much!" Leena said and almost squashed Jamie with what she thought was a hug.  
"Leena!" Bit yelled at the sight of 'his' Leena hugging another guy.  
"Eh? What's wrong, Bit?" Leena asked, releasing Jamie from her killer 'hug'.  
"Well, um, I, um, it's just that you, uh, were, you know!" Bit said with a slight blush appearing on his face.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't think about it like that. I'm really sorry Bit, um I won't do that again if you don't want me to." Leena said apologetically, realizing once again that she was supposed to be pretending that she and Bit were in love.  
"Well, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm sorry too." Bit said, barely able to hold a straight facial expression, but the blush steadily growing larger.  
"Awwwwww! That's sooooo cute!" said Doc, pulling the two into a group hug.  
"Ugr, uh, Doc, I can't breathe." Bit whispered as loudly as he possibly could.  
"Oh, uh, sorry! Well, you two had better hurry, or Jamie might not deliver the food." Doc stated cheerfully.  
"Um, I'm gonna go and get changed." Bit informed them. Then, he walked out of the kitchen and went towards his room. 'Man, I can't believe that she said that she was sorry after I yelled at her! But, I guess, she's probably just acting.' Bit thought as he approached his door. He opened his door, went in his room, and sat down on his bed.  
"Well, I guess that I should go also!" Leena had said a few moments after Bit had left the room. She also walked to her room with a lot on her mind. 'Wow! I can't believe he freaked out like that! But, he was obviously just acting, he hates the real me.' She figured, without another thought that he could possibly have true feelings for her. She also opened her door, went in her room, and sat down on her bed.  
  
-Ten minutes later-  
  
"Wow! Jamie, that smells so delicious!" said Bit, who was the first of the two to arrive in the hangar.  
"Hello?!" Came Leena's scream through the door.  
"Eh? Oh, yeah, sorry Leena, the door's locked!" Bit said and went to unlock the door for her.  
"Well obviously the door was locked Bit, or I probably would've been able to get in." Leena told him in an almost mocking tone.  
"Humph, well, I'll just be going then!" Jamie said hoping to draw their attentions away from each other, at least long enough to leave the room.  
"Huh? Oh, right, thanks Jamie! See ya!" Yelled Bit as Jamie walked sulkily out of the door.  
"Uh, so, yeah. Let's get to the eating. Wow! That's more food than he usually makes for everyone!" shouted Leena.  
"Huh? Oh, cool, that is a lot more food! Well, how much do you think you can eat? About one forth of it?" Bit asked.  
"What? No, I can eat more than all of this, but considering, I guess that I'll have to settle for half. Can you eat half?" Leena said.  
"Huh? Of course I can eat half! I could eat five times this much!" Bit yelled angrily.  
"Eh? Calm down Bit, I know that you can usually eat like a rhino, but maybe you're feeling sick from looking at my beautiful face all morning!" Leena said, the evil twitch returning to her left eye.  
"Well, that might be true if you weren't really YOU!!!!! Why don't you just quit your yapping! "Bit said, without any true feeling, except for pain. 'She really does hate me; we might as well just quit this prank right now. She probably never will have any feelings for me besides hatred.' Thought Bit, while losing the last of his self-esteem.  
"Bit, why, I, I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or talked to you as if you were a lower being. Sorry, Bit." Said Leena, noticing the camera that had been placed in the top corner of the wall. "Please, forgive me, it's just that I'm used to us pretending to hate each other constantly. I'm not used to us being together." She told him.  
"What do you mean? "Bit asked.  
"I mean that I forgot that we weren't 'enemies' anymore." She told him honestly.  
"Well, um, I'm sorry that I yelled at you too. And you are very beautiful! Um, I guess that I'm not used to the idea of us being together either." Bit said, shocked that she apologized to him.  
'Good, he noticed the camera!' Leena thought.  
'I wonder why she sad she was sorry, I thought that she hated me. Maybe she doesn't, and she really has feelings for me, but she is embarrassed to show them! That would be so awesome!' Bit thought.  
"So, uh, do you want to get to eating this food?" Leena asked after a long silence.  
"Well, that would make sense, seeing as we wanted to eat, then train." Bit said jokingly.  
They began to eat their food quietly, making jokes every once and a while to avoid any awkward silences. When they were finished, they decided to train, battling against each other. They should have thought this idea through.  
  
"Argh, Leena, what the hell was that?!" Bit asked Leena angrily after she shot ten missiles at the mountain at which he was resting upon.  
"What? We're supposed to be training! Get into gear, Bit! This is a battle!" Leena said, the excitement clear in her voice.  
"Eh? Well, you could have at least said 'time for battle', or 'battle started', or even a 'ready or not here I come'!" Bit yelled into the control panel.  
"Whatever! Let's just get the fight started!" Leena said as she shot the bullets of her lower guns towards the Ligar.  
Bit maneuvered just in time to miss the shots, then charged at Leena as fast as he was able. The Ligar dove into the air, claws shining golden and was going to attempt to strike Leena's Gun Sniper . Leena had already been expecting this type of attack, so she dropped the rockets, the cannons and the small guns that were slowing her down. Then, she moved about 100 ft. over, only to blast Bit and his Ligar0 with her Weasel Unit Total Assault (well as much as she had for a total assault anyway!), which knocked them back a bit. The Ligar0 had taken 97% damage. The Gun Sniper had taken about 12% damage from the maneuvering that she pulled off.  
"Come on Ligar! You can do this, I believe in you!" said Bit.  
"Rrrrraaaaaawwwrrrrr!" was the only reply that came from the living machine.  
Suddenly, the Ligar began to rise, scaring Leena into thinking that her efforts were in vain. Both Zoids dropped all equipment that was still attached to them. Then, they faced each other, as if to duel. Both Bit and Leena pressed their system controls forward and didn't pull back; they both positioned themselves for attack, and zoom! They landed, backs faced to each other. Both Zoids fell simultaneously, neither of them won or lost, it was a tie.  
  
Check out what happens next time on Just a Joke! No, I'm just kidding, but seriously, check out my next chapter whenever I make it! And answer me! What type of story should I do next?!? Graham Rules!!! If you're wondering why I say that, leave me your e-mail address, or just e-mail me! Bye! 


	6. Leena's DEATHwon't be now!

Just A Joke

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this stuff that I've typed for you, so person who does own it: Please, I'm very poor, forgive this poor, lonely girl?

Hello there! Sorry it took me sooooooo long to update, but I can't do these things at my house, and I had a break, etc. Anyway, I won't bore you with all of this junk, but I just have to say Na-min-e-mea! Na-min-e-mea! Ooooohhhhhh, yeah! This is my last chapter, but it is kinda longer than the others. Okay, on with the story!

"Stuff" = speech.

'Stuff' = thoughts.

Stuff = my junk.

*Stuff* = noises. That was just to let you know, and NOW on with the story…

            "I can't believe what I just saw!" Doc said, after watching Bit and Leena's battle. He had seen the moves they had been performing, and wondering where they had learned them. 'And Leena didn't freak out after she used up all of her ammo! Oh God, there must be something wrong, she must be sick! That's probably why she told Bit how she feels, and didn't kill us all after we played that joke on them!!!! I'm so dead…oohhhh…' "Hey, my Zoid models!"

            "Doc, what was that psycho crash that we just heard-and felt!?" Jamie asked, pissed that the old man seemed to be ignoring him yet again!

            "Huh? Oh, Jamie! Uh, what, oh yeah, the crash, that was Bit and Leena! They were having their practice match just then; we'll have to have both Zoids fixed! That's gonna cost a lot of money, but at least Leena didn't **waste** the ammo this time, she used it _very _wisely" Doc informed Jamie.

            "What?!!!! What do you mean 'she used her ammo very wisely'?!!!" Jamie screamed into Doc's ear.

            "Yeah, I know, I think that we'd better check up on her." he suggested to his young friend.

-Brad and Naomi-

            "So, what's this all about?" Naomi asked Brad once they had arrived in his room.

            "Well, I saw Leena and Bit practicing outside just a bit ago, and Leena was acting differently. She actually used her ammo wisely, and after her supply was out, she didn't freak and just quit!" Brad informed his 'girlfriend', also taking a sip of his coffee, giving Naomi time to recover from the shock of what she had just heard.

            "So, you mean…you mean that she-**she** changed?!!" Naomi asked, shocked at her now best friend.

            "Well, maybe I'm wrong, but I think that it might have something to do with Bit." He suggested.

            "That would make sense, but just in case, _I _think that we should investigate!" she told him, not really in this world anymore.

-In the Hangar-

            "Hey! What was that, _you_ almost beat _me_?!" Bit asked, maybe just a bit too loud.

            "Huh? Well, I have been training lately. Hey, you aren't mad right?" Leena asked her cocky teammate.

            "Huh? What? No! You think I'm mad, no! Uh…it's just that you caught me off guard with that last attack!" Bit covered.

            "Well, okay then! Man, my dad is gonna be pissed of like HELL when he finds out that we basically destroyed our Zoids!" she thought aloud.

            "Yeah, but at least we are ready for the battle and we know that we can win." Bit said, his cocky attitude returning.

            "What do you want to do now?" Leena asked.

            "Well, I don't know, I mean this pretending to love each other thing is kinda hard sometimes!" he explained. "What do you think we should do?"

            "Huh? Oh…I thought that you were having fun doing all of this stuff…I guess if you want to end it, we can tonight at dinner." She said, suddenly seeming depressed (NOT ANGRY!! o.O).

            "Huh? NO!!! I don't want to quit this; it's just that…I don't know…we're tricking everyone! That's kinda harsh, Leena." he told her.

            "Wait *sweat drop* are you telling me that you think that it's rude to trick people?" she asked with obvious aggravation.

            "What? Are you trying to say that I trick people and should not be giving such advice? Are you?! I KNOW that YOU aren't trying to lecture ME, are you?!!!" he screamed. 

            "Well, if you think you're soooooo great, then you can just go out there right now and tell them all the truth about what's been going on around here lately?!!! Well, can't you, Mr. High-and-mighty?!!!" sarcasm flowing with every word.

            "Listen to me, you stupid, annoying, know-it-all witch!  Know what's happening here, you're just trying to pawn everything off onto my lap, well you know what? I'm not gonna let screw me over this time, Leena!! You have to take the crap for this, you're the one who said that we should get this crappy 'revenge' in the first place, and look how it turned out? We're just at each others throats like usual, and guess what…I will not be the one to tell the others about why we went back to being enemies, YOU WILL!" he spoke the words as if she meant nothing to him, and at that moment, she knew that her life was REALLY going to suck for a while.

            Suddenly, everything became silent (but we all know that that never lasts too long -_~!!!). CRASH!!! No, I couldn't think of anything better than that! The thunderous roar filled the Blitz Team's home, and in no time at all, everyone was in the meeting room.

            "What the hell was that all about?!!" all, but Jamie and Doc yelled at once.

            "Well, I think that was a Zoid missile." Doc explained.

            "Hmm, it seems to have just been a warning shot." Jamie pondered

            *zeep…BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-crackle-zeep* "Bit Cloud!!! I challenge you to a Zoid battle!" Came the all too familiar screechy voice from the control/communication system.

            "H-Harry?" Leena asked.

            Suddenly an image appeared on the screen, proving Leena's assumption correct. However, Vega and Sarah were now by his side, both seemingly emotionless.

            "Hello Blitz Team. You will choose two people to do battle against Vega, and of course, Harry." Sarah's voice left the Blitz Team in a state of shock, knowing that they couldn't get out of this somewhat compromising situation.

            "I will accept, **if **you tell me the stakes, and why you wish to do battle with us." Bit suddenly had the voice of reason.

            "Well, **if** you win, you get my Zoids, all of them, and all of the money in my bank account." Harry informed his rival.

            "What if you win?" Doc asked.

            "Well, I would get Leena, and of course…the Ligar0." Harry said, knowing that they would agree, even if the terms were far-fetched.

            "ME?!!!" Leena yelled through the speaker (which made a noise resembling feedback=P).

            "Yes my love! That idiot doesn't deserve you! Only I can be with you." Harry told her defiantly.

             "Hey you asshole! You can't talk to her like you own her!" Bit roared.

            "Bit, we heard you two talking about how this was all fake, that you're not really together." Leon told his friend with an unusual calmness to his voice.

            "Uh…what? *Shakes his head* Well, uh…yeah, but, um*sweat drop*I uh, think that-that you misheard us." Bit offered weakly.

            "Oh, give it up, Bit! They found out, and now all we can do is beat the **SHIT** out of **HARRY**!!" Leena vented.

            "Leena!" Doc yelled, surprised.

            "What?!! Leena…urgh…fine! You and Bit against Vega and I! This could have been easy, but **you **made it difficult!" Harry's voice scared them all, being used to the patience of the insane young man.

            "Let's go!" Bit said, before Harry made a yearlong speech.

-Battlefield-

            "Leena, are you ready?" Bit asked from his Ligar0 Snider.

            "What the hell are you talking about, my Gun Sniper is completely screwed up!!!!" she yelled.

            "Well, the Ligar has seen better days too, but we can't quit before we started!" Bit said trying to encourage her.

            "Arg! Oh, shut up, Bit! Hm, wait, I'm gonna change Zoids!"

            "Hey! Wait! What Zoid are you going to get?"

            "Heh, you'll see."

            "Humn? Oh well."

-In Blitz Team Hover Cargo-

            "Hey! Naomi, can I borrow your Gun Sniper?" Leena asked.

            "Huh? Leena?!! You're supposed to be out there!" Naomi yelled, jabbing her finger in the air, pointing out the window.

            "Well, my Zoid is all screwed up, and I was wondering if I could use yours for this **EXETREMELY IMPORTANT **battle that I'm in. Please?"

            "Uh, yeah, of course you can! But, try not to get it smashed into smithereens out there?"

            "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure! Bye guys!"

-Back on the battlefield-

            "Hey, Bit, where the hell is **my** Leena? You better not have done anything else!" Harry ordered. By the way, Harry is in a Blade Ligar! 

            "Heh, you just wait Harry, she'll be here." Bit responded.

            Just then Leena (inside of the Gun Sniper) ran out onto the battlefield, preparing for the fight. Also just then, Naomi remembered that she had made some "minor" adjustments to the Zoid.

            "Hey, Bit! Are we ready to start?" her voice called through the communicator.

            "Yeah!" Bit responded, his face now showing on the screen.

            "Let's go!"

            "Leena? Is that you in there?" came the annoying screech that could only belong to Harry Champ.

            "Ugh, yes, it's me. And guess what…I'm all ready to kick your "royal" ass!" he was told defiantly.

            "Why don't you like me?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. 'I guess I'll just have to show her that I can and should be her man! I'm the only one who can, Bit is just a stupid, lucky BASTARD that has gotten in my way too many times for my liking! He's gonna get what he deserves here and NOW!!'

            "Well, it's nice to be able to battle against you again, Bit! And, I'm also looking forward to seeing how well the others fare." Vega's young and childish voice squeaked through the communication link.

            "Humph, I'm gonna beat both of you, with the help of my powerful teammate, _Leeeeeennnnaaaa Tooorrroooosss_!" Bit said with an announcers' voice.

            "Alright buddy, let's fight before we all _die_ of **old age**!" Leena shouted.

            The four Zoids moved out to create a square, one of them at each corner. Bit was facing Vega, and vice versa, as Leena and Harry were facing each other. Suddenly, the Berserk Furry ran out of the square, silently asking Bit to follow. It only took one second for bit to think about it, he then left Leena with his so-called-rival-in-love.

            "So, I guess it's you and me for now. Don't worry, I won't go too hard on ya!" he told her.

            "Fine."

            Just then they both turned to face the area that Bit and Vega had gone to, noticing that they had begun their fight, so they each decided to start also. The Blade Ligar charged towards the Gun Sniper, only to run away at Leena's first shot. Harry once again ran towards Leena, only to have her use up every bit of ammo to keep him away, hitting the Ligar, but doing little damage. An odd grumbling noise came suddenly from the Gun Sniper, and the front legs couldn't seem to hold the Zoid, making the entire front end fall helplessly towards the solid earthby that I mean the ground, not the planet itself. Harry stopped to see if she was all right, noticing that even after a few moments (which seemed like an hour to the "king") she still lay there, not communicating anything to the others, causing him to panic.

            'Uh, man, that hurt like HELL…I wonder what happened?' Leena's thoughts interrupted by the sound of Harry's whiny voice, filled with concern, screaming out her name.

            "LEENA! Can you here me?! LEEEEENNNAAAAAAA!!!!! Are you alright??!!!!" he called, while running towards her in his Ligar.

            "Oh, great, my enemy is worried about me." Sarcasm thick in her every syllable.

            She tried to get up, failing miserably, realizing that the Zoid was too heavy to lift. Harry came to a halt before her fallen Zoid, still screeching madly. And although he was paying her enough attention for fifty people, the fact that Bit hadn't seen her less than graceful fall had saddened her as she remembered  how he was standing up for her earlier. She was torn from her thoughts because of a glass-shattering blast of sound, and the abrupt movement of the damaged Zoid. She was lifted thirty feet into the air, then fell just as quickly as the noise began. Harry had moved backwards, until he was at what he would consider a safe distance, but it obviously wasn't far enough, for a few of the pieces that had broken off (without anyone else noticing them before) landed directly on top of the Ligar, causing it to collapse under the pressure, and the command system to freeze.

            Back to Vega and Bit: Berserk Furry had but a few scratches, where as the Ligar0 had a damaged leg, and one of his Snider's blades was broken. They both heard a noise sorry, I had to go back a little, looking over towards where they had left Harry and Leena to battle, they saw the Gun Sniper fly straight into the air, then fall right back down. Bit got very worried, that is until he saw that she was standing up right, and her opponent was eliminated. Lena then ran over to the area that Bit and Vega were in and stood next to her teammate.

            "Hey, Bit! How is your battle going? Do you need any help? Or anything else?" Leena's cheerful voice running through the communication systemI really can't think of what else to call it! as if nothing had happened.

            "Leena? Are you sure you're alright? You just fell in your Zoid, and it didn't seem too stable before, right?" his voice shook as he asked, wondering if it was all just an illusion.

            "Yeah, I don't know what the hell happened, but the new controls are great! I barely have to try, and the Zoid moves with me!" she informed him blissfully.

            "Hey! We are in a serious battle here, and since you're done with your fight, why don't you just sit over there and wait to be beaten?!" Vega yelled in a tone none like his previous. He had become very upset with the way that Bit was ignoring him to talk to some girl.

            "Alright. Leena, why don't you just stay here until I need you?" Bit asked, the steadiness of his voice returning.

            "Huh? Oh, okay then. Call if you need anything!" she replied.

            "Let's go, Vega!" Bit called to the boy.

            Immediately they were diving into one another, clawing at the surfaces of the Zoids, trying to catch vital points, but neither of them succeeding. Leena watched in awe as they went at it, no matter how many times they attacked, they never let up…for a while that is…bit had charged at Vega, seeming to had gained speed on the child, but it was only a trap set for Bit, and sadly, he fell for it. Bit's front left leg was damaged beyond repair (or at least it appeared that way!), they both knew that he couldn't possibly win, without help that is. Leena saw this as the perfect opportunity to show what she was made of! Vega began to charge towards the Ligar0, only to be stopped half way by a sharp beam going through the tail of his Furry, the impact causing him to spin violently in the air for a brief moment. Landing sharply on the ground, he looked at his assailant. However, she could not see the dark glare through his Zoid. He charged for her, only to be attacked by a weakened Laser Claw. Knowing that by having them work in such a way would only result in more damage to his furry, he decided to destroy the bond and teamwork they used so effectively.

            "Well, you have done a great job, Ms. Toros. I congratulate you on your hard work, and the success that you have achieved in this fight." Vega spoke in an idolizing tone.

            "Don't even try it, bub! She and I won't split up because of petty differences, that you started just to break our bond! Right, Leena?" He asked defiantly, as though telling the boy off would prove his feelings towards Leena.

            "RIGHT!!" she answered.

            "Fine, then I vow to defeat you some day, Bit Cloud, until then." And with a wave of his hand, he ran from them, out of sight.

            "Geez, that sure as **HELL** was **FRICKIN**' **ANTI-CLIMACTIC!!!" **Leenasaid as they entered the Hover Cargo.

            "Heh, yeah, but the next one will probably be better!" Bit said, as if he knew something that she didn't.

            "Oh, really? Well then I guess we'd better get to training on our teamwork, and make sure that we can get along. What do you think?"

            "Huh? Uh…Leena, I have to tell you something."

            "Hhm? Okay, shoot."

            "Well *gulp* I uh…I REALLY like you a lot, and was wondering if you might want to do something sometime. You don't have to if you don't want to! But, I'd really, uh, enjoy having your company." He said, trying to sound intelligent.

            "Well, of course you like me Bit!  Knew that for a little while now!"

            "Huh? What do you mean you've known for a while?!"

            "Well, most guys wouldn't usually stand up for someone the way you did, unless, they liked them!"

            "Well, oh, just shut up!" he said, sulking.

            "Huh? Hey! You're supposed to be nice to me you idiot! You-

            Sadly, she never was able to finish that sentence…I hope that you can guess why…

            Well, that's the end of this thing; please tell me whether or not I should continue, or just stop putting you through this torture.

Oh, yeah, thank you all who have reviewed, and those who shall review!! Graham sucks!!! I mean he REALLY **SUCKS!!!!**__


	7. The End is Sad, and Stupid!

Hey! Crazyblade is back!! Sorry it took me a while to update, but truthfully I'm only doing this because someone threatened me with a flame- thrower. It might seem bad, but I thought that it was pretty damn funny! However, no matter how many threats I receive for me to continue after this chapter, I won't. So, try to enjoy the freshness while it lasts!  
  
I don't own Zoids, any of them!  
  
"Hmmmm...pant well, that pant sure was nice." Leena said, trying to catch her breath. She and Bit had been making out for seventeen minutes straight. (Don't any of you watch romance movies? They argue, then suddenly just start making out!)  
  
"Man...you're-you're good at that." Bit said, equally at a loss of breath.  
  
Sighing from the removed stress, she asked Bit if he wanted to go inside. "Sure...um, where exactly inside did you have in mind?" his cheeks were glowing crimson as he asked.  
  
"Wherever you want." She said, also blushing.  
  
"Well, we can decide when we go in, let's just get in there for now." As Bit began to walk away, he noticed that Leena wasn't following; he quickly turned and run back to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," she started. "Uh...it's nothing!" she exclaimed as she realized how much stupider her thought seemed now. Bit seemed to understand her completely though, and he grabbed hold of her small hand. Together- both of them blushing the entire way-they made it into the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Hey! Where are you two going?! We're gonna have a huge party in here!! Come on!!" Jamie yelled, obviously still excited about their win.  
  
"Uh...we're going to just hang out for a while...um, so you guys have fun without us okay." And, although Jamie's excitement dropped a bit, he walked away saying he'd catch them later. "So...do you want to go in?" Bit asked when they arrived in front of his bedroom door.  
  
Looking up at Bit, her hand still clenched in his, she nodded. Bit proceeded to open the door, and follow her towards his bed, where she sat down. 'Hey, she looks sad all of a sudden, maybe I should slow down.' "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"What?" she asked, she hadn't heard a word he said.  
  
'What's up with her? She almost never zones out anymore.' "I asked if you were okay. Are you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking is all." The moment she stopped speaking, she dropped her head once more.  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
Not even bothering to look up, she shook her head. "Hey, if you don't feel comfortable you can just say so ya know. I'm not going to be offended by it. Please at least tell me what's-  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence; she had placed her arms around his waist, and squeezed her hardest. "No, I'm just fine, right here. If it's okay, I'd like to stay here for a little while." Finally regaining the ability to breathe, he wrapped his arms around her, and said, "Of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you'd like. Forever even!" shortly after, they both had fallen asleep, continuing on with their circle of nothingness.  
  
Okay, so, yeah...that ending sucked worse than the other one did, but what can I say, I'm just really sucky with endings! I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS FIC NO MATTER WHAT!!! But, thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! 


End file.
